Force
by lumos-the-nox
Summary: After Draco runs away when forced to join the Death Eaters, he's left on the streets. When Hermione and Ron find him, they take him back and support him. Ron complains he does not want him in his house, and doesn't believe he's changed, but his parents think different and take him in. Draco begins to fall in love with someone in the house. What happens when she falls pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE:

He was confused. He was scared. And most of all, he felt disloyal. What was he going to do? He couldn't become a Death Eater. He may not have led his life perfectly. Throughout his life, his father had controlled it. He always wanted his perfect little son to follow in his footsteps, and keep the family reputation. His father despised Mudbloods, Blood-Traitors, an anything alike. He brought Draco up the same way. Draco had thoughts threw in his head to be the perfect Slytherin. A leading man. A pureblood. He couldn't converse with the likes of people like Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger, and definitely not Harry Potter. Draco didn't want this life.

To most peoples surprise, Draco had a life all planned out for him. A life he'd wanted ever since before he could remember. He wanted to be a healer a St. Mungo's hospital. He wanted to marry a lovely young lady. One like Hermione Granger, or possibly Ginny Weasley or Alicia Spinnett. He wanted real friends, who he could have fun with and rely on. 5 children. He wanted a little boy, and 4 little girls. All brought up to be the wizards he never was.

The Death Eaters was something you had to stick with for life. The dark mark inked upon your arm. He couldn't do it. Even if he had to do it to be loyal to his family. He couldn't just refuse? Bellatrix wouldn't stand for it. They'd probably use the Imperius curse on him and force him, or Crucio him. How will he do it? How will he get away? He just wanted a new start, but where would he go?


	2. Chapter 2

t

His head pounded. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. He felt fearful, but he felt like this was the right thing to do. He sat on his bed, pulling his hair. Slytherin colours covered the walls. The Slytherin crest sat above his bed. He was only 16. Choices like this aren't usually forced upon people his age.

He made up his mind. It was time. Time to make his new start. If he framed it right, his parents would thing he'd been kidnapped, surely? He began by packing his things. At the bottom, he placed a picture. A moving picture of his mother, holding him in a cloth in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's. He treasured this picture beyond anything else. His mother meant everything to him. She'd always supported him, and told him to follow his dreams, unlike the rest of his wretched family. It was like she was the only one that cared, and he would miss her dearly. He could barely do it. Leaving her behind would make things worse. He would be alone.

Next he packed several pairs of robes, and fresh underwear. He took his pouch of savings from the bottom draw of his wardrobe. Pointlessly, he packed his Hogwarts equipment. He didn't even know why, as he knew he would never be able to return, why slightly crushed him. However much he complained about being there, it was like a second home. If only he could return.

He packed the rest of his essentials and zipped up his case. He trashed his bedroom, to make it look like there had been someone else in here. Also, he wrote a fake note, presumably from the 'kidnapper', to make it look more legit.

'Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy

I have kidnapped your dear son Draco and I intend to murder him within the next 72 hours unless I receive 10,000 galleons. If you fail to do so, your son will be tortured, and then therefore killed.

Yours sincerely,

Anonymous'

It looked fairly believable. The clock on his wall read 1:13am. His mother and father were asleep. To be safe, he used the Floo Network to Knockturn alley, as he was sure the doors were fairly easy to unlock. The fireplace shone Emerald an he was gone.

He had no idea where he was, but he undid the lock, and exited the shop. He made his way into Diagon Alley, and then backed into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was still at the desk, so he took his chances and approached him.

"Er- Hello?"

"Mr Malfoy"

"Do you have any free rooms?"

"Room 12. 11 Galleons for the night, if you want it that is"

"Er- yeah" He rummaged through his trunk for his pouch of money and counted 12 Galleons, "Please"

"What are you doing out at 1:25am?" He questioned, and tried to pass a Galleon back, "You gave me too-"

"It's fine, think of it as a tip, for coming so late. And could you not mention to anyone about this?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" He looked shocked, "I hope you have a nice stay" He passed him the key, and Draco made his way upstairs, and opened the door to Room 12.

He threw his trunk into the corner and collapsed onto the bed, and hoped tomorrow would bring better things.

Sorry the chapter is so short. I wanted the main events that happened next to have a Chapter of their own, but I may add to it after. I hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Being awoken by arguing near outside was not exactly what Draco wanted on a Monday morning. He peered up at the clock. It read 7:21am. What on earth were people doing arguing at this time anyway? He sighed and propped himself up in the bed and rested his head against the head rest. He was drowsy, and his eyes were trying to close so her could fall back asleep, but he fought against him. He still couldn't believe he'd actually done it. What would his Mother and Father be thinking right now? Would they believe the note? He tried to brush it all from his mind. He had a lot to do today.

Reluctantly, he got out of bed and felt a strong breeze hit him immediately. He pushed back his messy white hair and looked at himself in the reflection of the windowpane. From today, it was a new start. He would persevere to be the man he had always wanted to be.

He brushed his hair into place, and put on a suit, as he was in Muggle London. He left his room for breakfast, and as he turned the corner, he saw a flash of brown, frizzy hair, before it disappeared from view. He had a good idea who it was, and surprisingly, he was extremely happy she was here. Maybe she could help? Oh who was he kidding. After how he'd treated her after the last 5 years he had no chance.

He entered the pub and sat down at the nearest corner and sat with his chin on his palm. Drowsily, he peered around the pub, noticing the girl frequently kept looking at hi. Hermione Granger, accompanied by Ronald Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar for refreshments.

"Would you care for breakfast, Mr Malfoy?" Tom asked politely.

"No thanks. Just a glass of water will do." He lay a galleon on the table, although the water was free, but Tom did not question it.

"I'm going to have to go around the back and use the pump. Sorry for the wait, I won't be long" Tom said, and walked off. Draco sighed. He leant against the bar, lost in thought, but soon felt a presence beside him, and a voice.

"Where's Daddy, Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"My Father's at home, Ron" Draco said, in the politest voice he could master.

"Why are you here on your own then" Hermione interrupted, questioning suspiciously,

"I've moved out"

"Where to?"

"The streets I guess" He said. He hadn't really thought about it, but he really didn't have anywhere to live.

"What on earth do you mean, the streets?" She said, looking appalled.

"I'm going to pop round' to Chocodines okay? I won't be a minute. Tell me if he says anything to you" Ron said, throwing a piercing look at Draco, but he simply ignored it.

"Okay, see you in a sec, Ron" She smiled. At this point, Draco walked away, back to his table, but he felt presence behind him. As he sat down, he noticed Hermione sat down beside him.

"Draco, have you ran away?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Not rea-"

"You have haven't you?"

"Sort of?"

"Why on earth have you done that! It isn't safe out there. Don't you understand"

"My Father. H-he, he tried to-" He couldn't finish the sentence, but he tried his hardest. "He tried to make me get the dark mark"

"You're a death eater?!"

"No, no. He's trying to make me become one" Hermione was shocked, but was feeling a huge amount of respect for Draco.

"Oh Draco- That's so wise of you. But where shall you go?" Draco pressed his lips together.

"I don't know. I really don't"

"I could- no, I couldn't-"

"What?"

"You're coming home with me and Ron"

"I-I'm what?"

"You're coming with us if you like it or not. Ron and Harry may not like it, but I don't care"

"I can-"

"Yes you can, and you will"

"What about his parents? His siblings?

"You're coming!" She said, sternly, but smiled. Somehow, she had took a sudden liking to him, and he was confused why.

When Ron got back, and Hermione told him her ideas, he was merely disgusted.

"That thing is not coming into my house, Hermione!" He said, looking upon Draco as if he was a piece of dirt, but Draco said nothing.

"He's coming, and that's final, Ronald! We'll hide him, we'll do whatever. Your Mother and Father are out, am I correct?"

"Yes, bu-"

"But nothing!"

"Fine but he can stay with the ghoul. And you're not letting him out. And he doesn't get any food"

"He's not an animal!"

"Fine, one slice o-"

"Ronald! Okay, lets get going before your parents get back"

"What's Harry go-"

"Harry won't say anything, because I won't let him, for Merlins sake Ron you're giving me a migrane!" She sighed, "Has anyone got any Floo powder?"

"Er- I have" Draco piped up, removing a small box from his trunk. Hermione handed it out and they headed over to the fireplace.

"Mr Malfoy!" Tom called, "Your water?" But they just ignored him.

"After 3 and you say the Burrow clearly, okay?" Hermione said.

"We know how to use the floo network, Hermione. Well I do, I don't know about him"

"Don't be so rude Ronald"

"You're talking to me about rude? What about him the-"

"Ronald!" She screeched, "After 3, 1, 2, 3" They all threw the powder into the fire and said 'The Burrow'

Draco was shocked. His father had always said the Weasley's were a disgrace, but this house was amazing. It was homely, and like a home he never had


End file.
